As a recent admission to the Clinical Program in the Department of Psychology at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, I have not yet developed and selected a thesis. My research interests are in the area of psychosocial, cognitive and neuropsychological correlates and sequelae of cancer and cancer treatment. From a psychosocial perspective, I am interested in the influence that perceived social support and post-traumatic growth (benefit finding) have on the efficacy of psychosocial intervention. From a cognitive neuropsychological perspective, I am interested in the assessment and remediation of cognitive and neurological sequelae of both the disease and treatment. Additionally, I am interested in incorporating interactive electronic media with psycho-oncology research and intervention. I believe that in using the latest technology and approaching the condition of cancer survivorship from a social, cognitive and neuropsychological perspective, in collaboration with other health professionals, we can improve quality of life, efficacy of medical interventions and ultimately prognosis of those who are, like myself, neoplastically challenged.